


Idfc

by shattering_petals



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Donghun is adorable, Dongjun is in love, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, OR IS IT, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Rough Kissing, Song Lyrics, They actually both get drunk, and drunk, lol, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Things get complicated when Donghun's flatmate and crush of 3 years , Junhee, gets drunk.





	Idfc

**Author's Note:**

> I love those fics that include lyrics of songs so i think it's about time to write one myself for dongjun cause you can never have enough dongjun.  
> Song: Idfc by Blackbear (the lyrics are written in italics between paragraphs)

_You been out all night, I don_ _’t know where you been. You’re slurring all your words, not making any sense._

Donghun is pretty anxious by now. It’s 3:12 A.M and Junhee is nowhere near their apartment. What’s worse is that Donghun has no idea where Jun is. He just texted him that he’ll be late but Donghun’s sure he didn’t mean THIS late.

He can’t text or call him. He can’t even get mad at him or show that he’s worried. Why, you ask?

Because Donghun likes Junhee. Hell, he may even love him but they are friends and flatmates. Nothing more, nothing less. Donghun doesn’t dare to dream about how would their relationship be like because 1. his feelings that he desperately tried to hide for past 3 years might show and 2. it fucking hurts because he knows very well it’s impossible. Staying by his side quietly like this is enough for him.

He looks out of the window into the street. Nothing. He looks at his phone. Also nothing.

“Where the fuck is he? I’m seriously about to lose it.” He complains to nobody as he lays on their old sofa.

Just when he’s about to give up he hears someone outside trying to unlock the door. __Fi-fucking-nally.__ Donghun runs to the door, opens it and Junhee falls right into his arms. His eyes are half closed and he has a goofy smile on his face. Donghun now knows where he’s been and he can guess who he was with. Only Byungkwan can get people this drunk.

“Zoreh Tonhooon. Aaahm lil tepzzyyy.”

“Sure. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Naaaah aaah don wonnaah.” Donghun just sighs as a response and puts Junhee’s arm around his neck, kicking the door with his foot to close them. The lack of rest and Junhee’s clumsy walk makes it significantly harder to get him to his bedroom. He puts Junhee on the mattress as gently as possible and takes off his jacket, shoes and socks. __He sleeps in his underwear... Should I take off the rest?__ Donghun asks himself. Donghun settles on just taking off his jeans. Which is surprisingly hard task.

He gulps as he unbuckles his belt and unzips the fly. Then he walks to the opposite side of bed and grabs the fabric near Jun’s ankles. It’s not the best method, but its the only acceptable option. After solid 4 minutes of struggle he finally manages to take off those goddamn pants. Donghun picks up the rest of clothing he took off earlier but he drops everything when Junhee’s hand grabs his arm and roughly pulls him on the bed. Junhee puts his other hand on Donghun’s hip and nuzzles his face in the crook of his neck.

“Since when are you this strong?!” Donghun asks as he tries to break free from Junhee’s embrace but to no avail and he soon gives in. He’s never been this close to the man he fell in love with on first sight. His hair was blond back then. He changed it back to natural black hair not too long ago and Donghun’s heart almost jumped out of his chest. He changed the color but the fluffiness is still there. He can’t help but run his fingers through those dark locks and Jun hums contentedly, earning a small chuckle from the older. He’s definitely not getting any sleep tonight.

 

_Tell me pretty lies, look me in the face. Tell me that you love me, even if it’s fake._

__

Junhee wakes up to a pleasant smell of food. His head and body is hurting. He can’t recall last night’s events but for some reason, he feels cold. Like something’s missing in his bed, something soft and familiar that provided him warmth in his sleep. Of course, he can’t remember what because the last memory he has is Byungkwan’s new stupid drinking game. Never. Again.

Despite his increasing headache, he gets up and follows the nice scent of whatever Donghun’s making.

“Good morning.”

“Morning. What’s that?”

“Hangover soup for your shit-faced existence.”

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” Donghun’s heart skips a beat. __He doesn’t mean it idiot. Calm down!__ He mentally scolds himself.

“Whatever.” he says, faking an annoyed tone as he puts a bowl in front of him.

 

_I’m only a fool for you. And maybe you’re too good for me._

 

Junhee’s an angel. Everybody knows that. He loves to help and is way to nice for his own good. One could say he’s a bit naive too, completely oblivious to the crowd of “secret” admirers. The girls are trying so hard to steal his heart, it’s almost pathetic and quite amusing to watch. They do all sorts of stunts to get his attention but Donghun can’t blame them. He’s no better. During those 3 years of one sided love he’s done many things that he normally wouldn’t even think of.

For example, when this Rayoon guy got way too close to Junhee for Donghun’s liking at a party. Normally he would leave them alone, knowing it’s none of his business but it was Junhee and Junhee is all of Donghun’s business. So of course he did the only thing a mature human being in love would do and gave Rayoon properly shaken can of beer. Poor Rayoon and his brand new white shirt. Donghun felt guilty for a moment but only for a split second. He brought it upon himself.    

 

_‘Cause I have hella feelings for you, I act like I don’t fucking care. ‘Cause I’m so fucking scared._

Since that night they “cuddled” Donghun feels like his love for the younger started to grow more and more each day. Almost as if his heart got a taste of what mutual affection feels like and it got greedy. The more he loves the more he’s scared he’ll lose him if he accidentally confesses. He can’t forget that they are just friends and flatmates. Nothing more and nothing less.

At this point his chest is overflowing with love and it seriously drives Donghun __insane.__

So once again he did the only thing a mature human being in love would do and he bought every kind of alcohol he could find in a small shop down the street. Junhee’s going to work overnight with Seyoon so he should be safe, right?

 

Few hours and bottles of alcohol later, he’s sitting in front of the couch giggling at some silly comedy. He’s actually having a good time, not caring about anything and without a slightest worry or knowing what’s about to happen.

It’s about midnight when Junhee enters their apartment. The sight in living room makes him smile from ear to ear.

“How dare you have fun without me?” he asks, hint of betrayal in his voice. Donghun turns his head to Junhee’s direction. His hair is messy and his cheeks gained a pretty shade of red. He grins shyly and Junhee can’t believe a grown man can be this cute.

“Oh! It’s Junhee!” he says and shows him two finger hearts and.....winks? “I thought you’d be out all night.”

“We finished early.” Junhee answers as he sits on the floor next to this way too adorable drunkard.

“That’s great. I haven’t seen you all day.” Donghun mumbles as he cups Junhee’s face. He looks at him with hazy but loving gaze and says 2 words that quickens Junhee’s heartbeat.

“So pretty.” Junhee really doesn’t know how to react. His mind settles on 3 options: a) help Donghun on his bed, b) laugh it off and watch TV with Donghun or c) kiss and finally confess the feelings he’s hidden from the very moment they met.

“Fuck it.” Junhee curses as he decides to go for option c). He quickly leans in, carrying out countless of thoughts and fantasies he had about this moment. He can taste the bitter beer on the others lips but he doesn’t care.

Junhee’s also surprised how quickly Donghun responds. The hands that cupped Junhee’s face or now in his hair or gripping the back of his t-shirt. On thing leads to another and Donghun’s already lying on the floor, his neck attacked but Junhee’s hungry mouth. But to Donghun’s disappointment he stops.

“Why’d you stop? You don’t want me?” He asks a hint of insecurity and confusion in his voice.

“NO! No! That’s not it.”

“Then what is it?”

“I just...I uh... God why is this so fucking hard.” He takes a deep breath. “I love you. I don’t want our first time be on a floor before I even had to chance to confess.”

“Oh...”

“So..”

“So what?” He asks softly, still dizzy from the intense kiss they shared.

“Do you like me too?”

“Like you? I’m fucking mad about you. Literally everyone knew except you.”

Junhee smiles brightly and gets off Donghun, only to pick him up bridal style.

“The fuck! How can you...?” Donghun exclaims, suddenly sober.

“I’ve been hitting the gym lately, so I can sweep you off your feet.” Junhee grins as he carries Donghun to his own bedroom.

“Well, let’s consider this day as day 1.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! English is not my first language so if you saw any mistakes, please let me know. Please let me know what you think in the comments and I'll be very grateful for kudos.  
> Please don't copy anything.


End file.
